A New Adventure
by Blackhammer
Summary: Ash's friends have abandoned Ash, while he was competing in the Hoenn League.He sets off to Janto, the toughest league in the world. Will Ash be able to win the League? And on the way will he befriend new people and fall in love? Chapter 2 here!
1. New Journey

-1Exclaimer: Sorry about not writing for ages ppl! I just been a little busy with work…but to make it up to you I'll make u this story so enjoy! R&R plz!

The Worst Day Of My Life

Chapter One

Ash was walking back home, since he had just won the Hoenn League. He wanted to go back home to get prepared to start on the Janto League, which was one of the toughest leagues in the world. He also wanted to see his friends again because they had left him on his way to the Hoenn League. He particularly wanted to see May again. Anyways, Ash was nearly home since he passed Professor Oak's Lab, but then he stopped and walked into Professor Oak's Lab…

''Hi Professor Oak, no time no see!'' Ash shouted out, as he saw Professor Oak looking carefully at a ruffed up book.

''Well, hello Ash…,'' Professor Oak said, without looking up from the book.

''Umm…how's it been?'' Ash asked.

''I never been fine Ash, I just found a legend book with some strange marks, which even I, a professional professor have never seen before…,'' Professor Oak said.

''Well I was hoping you keep my Pokemon here for now, including Pikachu, since he's tired after his match in the Hoenn League…,'' Ash said, as he went to Professor Oak and put the poke balls next to him.

''Treat them carefully will ya?'' Ash asked.

''Sure…,'' Professor Oak said.

''Thanks, well bye!'' Ash said, as he left the Lab. Ash then started to walk home and he finally, he got there and knocked on the door.

''Be there in a second! Mimey open the door please!'' Delia shouted from upstairs. After Mimey heard this he opened the door and squeaked with happiness, when he saw that it was Ash. He quickly opened the door and welcomed Ash into the home. Ash then sat down on the sofa, waiting for his Mom to appear. Delia finally came down and was surprised to se her son safe and sound.

''Ash! What a surprise!'' Delia said, as she gave her son a big hug.

''Hi Mom, its been a while hasn't it?'' Ash said, as he accepted the hug.

''Yes it has been a while…,'' Delia said, releasing the hug.

''Where are the others?'' Ash asked curiously.

''Didn't they tell you?'' Delia said, as she sat down on the couch.

''Tell me what?'' Ash asked, as he also sat down on the couch.

''They said that they didn't want to travel with you anymore…,'' Delia said.

''Did they tell you why?'' Ash asked.

''Yes they said they were getting tired of all the same things repeating itself, so they went back to their hometowns and settled back down at home…,'' Delia said.

''Oh…I was hoping they come with me to Janto…,'' Ash said.

''Well, your gonna be going alone Ash,'' Delia said.

''I guess so,''

''But at least you are going to make new friends later on to help you,''

''Your right! I don't need them, if they don't care about me, then I won't care about them!''

''So when are you going to Janto?''

''Tomorrow, since when I get there, I have to sign up to complete in the league,''

''So, it's the same thing as the other leagues?''

''Yeah, except that I have to get 15 badges in this league. This league won't finish for a whole year..,''

''Well, I'm happy for you Ash,''

''Thanks Mom, that's a lot of help, well I'm gonna get ready for tomorrow,''

''Wait a second, where are your Pokemon?''

''In the Janto League, you can't use our previous Pokemon in the other leagues, which includes Pikachu.''

''Oh,''

''It's a pity too, I wanted to bring Pikachu, I had him since the Kanto League,''

''I know Ash, I know,''

''Well, I'll catch new Pokemon in this league…well, I'm going to get ready later Mom! Tell me when we'll have dinner!'' Ash said, then he ran off upstairs.

''But we are having dinner now Ash!'' Delia shouted to Ash.

''Awesome!'' Ash said and he quickly ran back downstairs, with a growling stomach.

''You must be hungry Ash!'' Delia said, as she saw Ash dig into everything on the table. In a matter of seconds, Ash finished his food and looked at Delia with a pleading look.

''Mom, can I have more?'' Ash said, with a hungry look in this eyes.

''Sure Ash, I wouldn't let you go hungry again!'' Delia said, which made Ash happy and start getting some more food on his plate. ''But after this, you have to go run around the town twice!'' Ash stopped pouring food on his plate.

''Err, I better go get ready Mom, I'm not hungry now.'' Ash said and ran back upstairs to prepare for tomorrow.

'It always works…' Delia thought and she sat down on the chair Ash wais sitting and started to eat the food he poured. 'He's really missing out on my food!' After Delia finished her plate, she washed her plate or Ash's plate and took all her cooked food back in the Kitchen. After doing so, she went upstairs to hear some quiet snoring in Ash's room. Delia peeked through the unlocked door to see Ash on the floor with his bag on next to him. Delia walked into the room and picked up her son's bag to see nothing but pictures of his friends and family. Delia knew that Ash wouldn't have time to pack his bags tomorrow, since he was leaving first thing in the morning! So Delia walked back out of the room, carrying Ash's bag with her. She then went back downstairs to prepare her son's bag with required items. After ten minutes of pacing the bag, she finished and went back up to put the bag back into Ash's room. She looked at Ash and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

''Goodnight Ash…,'' Delia whispered into his ear and his response was a yawn. Delia yawned also and went into her own room. She was so tired that she didn't bother to get into bed properly. When her head touched her pillow, she fell fast asleep.

Next Morning…

Ash woke up near early morning, he yawned himself out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. After a few minutes, he went back into his room to notice it was 9:51am.

''9:51am…,'' Ash said, then he realised that his boat left at 10:00am! ''IT'S 9.51! MY SHIP LEAVES IN 9 MINUTES!'' Ash shouted out. His shout made Delia wake up with a shock. Ash quickly changed out of his old clothes and into his new trainer clothes. He then also realised that he didn't pack anything in his bag yesterday. Ash looked for his bag to find it on his bed. He looked in to find it was stuffed with useful things for his new adventure. Delia got out of her bedroom, to find Ash running out of his room in a panic.

''Ash what's the matter?'' Delia questioned her son.

''My boat sails off in 5 minutes Mom!'' Ash said and he kissed his Mom, before running down the stairs.

''Bye Ash! Hope you come back home safe and sound!'' Delia said and waved at her only son.

''I will Mom, I will…,'' Ash said and ran out of the house, with his backpack on him. Ash ran and ran and ran until he finally got to Pallet Port ( Sorry people, let's just say there is something called Pallet Port) with one minute to spare. Ash began to feel happy that he had got to the port before the ship started to sail. Ash walked to his travel ship The Pallet Express.

''Hello, I'm here to go to Janto,'' Ash said, as he gave the man guarding the entrance to The Pallet Express.

''Your just on time kid, it's gonna start sailing in a minute, so you better hurry on the ship!'' The Man said.

''Thanks,'' Ash said, as the man let him go onto the ship. It was going to be a whole day until he'll arrive to Janto. He quickly looked at the signs to see which room would he be sharing with to go to Janto. His ticket said Room 14 and the signs said Rooms 1-15 was to the left and Rooms 16-30 was on the right side of the boat. So Ash went to the left side of the boat and entered Room 14. He noticed that the person he was going to share a room with wasn't here yet. 'Wait a second! No one is more later than me!' Ash thought. Suddenly, the door opened and in front of the door was a girl his age. She had brown hair and blue eyes, with a normal shirt on with a Pikachu on front and a black skirt.

''Hi, I'm Ash Ket-,'' Ash said, but was interrupted by the brown haired girl.

''I know who you are, your Ash Ketchem, who won the Hoenn League.'' The girl said.

''Didn't think you know who I was, '' Ash said, with a smile.

''Who wouldn't know you?'' The girl said.

''Enough about me, what's your name?'' Ash asked curiously.

''My name's Megan, nice to meet you…,'' Megan said, as she took Ash's hand and shook it.

''Nice to meet you too,'' Ash said, shaking back.

''So you going to compete in the Janto League?'' Ash asked.

''No, I'm going there to study the Pokemon there and catch some Pokemon at the same time too.'' Megan said.

''What type of Pokemon?'' Ash asked.

''Fire Types, I guess your going there to go compete in the League.'' Megan said.

''Yeah and also catch some new Pokemon,'' Ash said.

''Which type?'' Megan asked, wanting to know Ash a little better.

''Every kind!'' Ash said, as he bounced onto his bed in the small, but comfy room.

''Umm, ok…,'' Megan said, as she also flopped onto her bed.

''Well I got to warn you that I might be sleeping through this whole trip.'' Ash warned Megan.

''I might be also…,'' Megan said.

'But I have a good mind of getting some food…,'' Ash said, as he heard his stomach growl for food.

'' Me too, I woke up quite late today!'' Megan said.

''Ok, let's go then…,'' Ash said, as he opened his room door and stepped out into the hallway.

''Alright!'' Megan said, as she followed Ash to the dinning room. They quickly ran to the tables and found eggs, bacon, ham, baked beans, tomatoes and orange juice. They quickly dug into the food and after a few plates of food, they finished and left back to their room with satisfied stomachs. They then fell to sleep on their beds. They woke up at 7:00pm with hungry bellies. So they once again went back to the dining room and ate some more food. They then finally went back to their room, once again sleeping on their soft beds. At 6:13pm, they woke up and got ready for their arrival to Little Ancient Town. They finally arrived and Ash and Megan got out. At the port, Megan stopped Ash and said goodbye to him. He said goodbye back to her and good luck with her study of Pokemon. She then ran off and disappeared out of Ash's sight.

''Well this town might not be too bad…,'' Ash said, as he looked at the town in front of him. It looked exactly like Pallet Town, except the places were blue, whilst Pallet Town was white. Ash walked quickly to the Professor looking place and entered the place. It was a lab, with weird machines everywhere. He looked around to see if anyone was here. It was hard to find the Professor in charge, since everyone in this lab looked exactly the same! So Ash had no choice but to ask.

''Umm, where is the Professor in charge around here?'' Ash asked.

''There,'' The Professor said, pointing at a man near some Pokeballs.

''Thanks!'' Ash said, as he approached the Professor. He then greeted the Professor.

''Hello Professor…,'' Ash said, but was interrupted by the old Professor.

''Powers, Professor Powers,'' The Professor said.

''Oh hello Professor Powers!'' Ash said friendly.

''What do you want?'' Professor Powers asked.

''I'm here to enter the Janto League,'' Ash said.

''Oh, you must be Ash Ketchem, I been expecting you…,'' Professor Powers said.

''You were?'' Ash asked.

''Yes, your world known and I heard rumours that you were going to compete into the Janto League…,'' Professor Powers said.

''Err…ok…,'' Ash said.

''I expect you will be in need of a Pokemon…,'' Professor Powers said, as he looked at the three Pokeballs on the table next to him.

''Yes I am, may I choose one?'' Ash said.

''Of course! It'll be a honour to give you a Pokemon,'' Professor Powers said, as he grabbed one of the Pokeballs and threw it onto the ground. A familiar red light buzzed out of the Pokeball and a small red Pokemon came out. It was covered in red with a fire sharp tail, it's legs were also sharp with sharp claws on its feet. It's body was round with fire on front of it. Its head had blue eyes and sharp teeth.

''Wow! It's like a Charmander, except it's fire is on front and it's tail has no flame on it…,'' Ash siad, impressed by the Pokemon.

''Yes, it's known as a Charid, it's quite rare really, we were lucky we found one!'' Professor Powers said.

''I'll take this Pokemon,'' Ash said, as he bend down to have eye contact with the small Pokemon.

''Ok, do you want to name it?'' Professor Powers asked.

''No Charid is fine with me,'' Ash said.

''Ok,'' Professor Powers said.

''Is it a female?'' Ash asked.

''Yes it is…,'' Professor Powers said.

''No wonder its stroking me with its tail…,'' Ash said, as he lifted the Pokemon onto his shoulder. Ash then tried to touch the fire on his body to see that he wasn't burnt.

''I think it already likes you…,'' Professor Powers said.

''Yes I think we have,'' Ash said, as Charid started to stroke his head with its head.

''I have never seen any Pokemon get attached to each other so quickly!'' Professor Powers said.

''Well, I do have to admit that I have had a lot of experiences with Pokemon, for the last three years…,'' Ash admitted.

''Well, I hope you do well on your journey, but before you go, you have to sign in to compete in the Janto League!'' Professor Powers said, as he pulled out a book and a pen.

''Thanks,'' Ash said, as he took the pen and signed the book.

''No problem, here you go, here's five pokeballs and a Pokedex, if you complete this whole Pokedex, I'll give you something in return…,'' Professor Powers said.

''Alright, I'll try to,'' Ash said, with a smile.

''Well, you better go now, it's already 11:00 so go and start your new adventure!'' Professor Powers said.

''Ok bye Professor Powers!'' Ash said, as he left the Lab with Charid on his shoulder.

''You have a long journey my friend…,'' Professor Powers whispered and he went back to work.

Wow! This must be my longest chapter I never wrote! Hope you liked it! R&R plz!

Blackhammer


	2. Travelling With Me

-1Exclaimer: Thanks for reviewing! Since you reviewed, this Is the Next Chapter to A New Adventure! Enjoy and R&R plz people!

A New Adventure

Chapter Two

Last Time On Chapter 1...

''Well, I hope you do well on your journey, but before you go, you have to sign in to compete in the Janto League!'' Professor Powers said, as he pulled out a book and a pen.

''Thanks,'' Ash said, as he took the pen and signed the book.

''No problem, here you go, here's five pokeballs and a Pokedex, if you complete this whole Pokedex, I'll give you something in return…,'' Professor Powers said.

''Alright, I'll try to,'' Ash said, with a smile.

''Well, you better go now, it's already 11:00 so go and start your new adventure!'' Professor Powers said.

''Ok bye Professor Powers!'' Ash said, as he left the Lab with Charid on his shoulder.

''You have a long journey my friend…,'' Professor Powers whispered and he went back to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash and Charid were walking through the wildness, when suddenly Ash catched sight of a familiar person looking at through the grass. That person was…Megan!

''Hey Megan!'' Ash shouted out in the persons direction. She turned around to see that it wasn't Megan, but a girl his age with blonde hair and blue eyes with a normal shirt on with a Raichu on it and a white skirt on.

''I'm not Megan…,'' The girl said.

''Oh sorry I mistaken you by someone,'' Ash apologized.

''I'm always mistaken! Why do everyone think I'm my sister!'' The girl asked.

''Megan's your sister?'' Ash said, with surprise.

''Yeah,'' The girl said.

''Err…what's your name?'' Ash asked.

''Karen, Karen Roberts…,'' Karen said.

''Oh, I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet ya,'' Ash said, as he hold his hand out to let Karen shake it.

''Wait a second, I thought I saw you before, you're Ash Ketchum who won the Hoenn League this year!'' Karen said, as she took Ash's hand firmly and shook it.

''How does everyone here know me!'' Ash shouted out.

''Err…because everyone in Janto watched the final match in the Hoenn League,'' Karen said, with a smile.

''Oh yeah, everyone watches the final match,'' Ash said.

''Well, anyways you better get used to people knowing you since you will be getting a lot of it on your journey…,'' Karen said.

''How do you know I'm on a journey? Because you heard rumours I was coming here to compete here?'' Ash said sarcastically.

''No, because you have a Pokemon on your shoulder,'' Karen said, pointing at Charid.

''Oh yeah, it must be obvious,'' Ash said, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

''Yeah, it's really obvious,'' Karen said.

''So do you no where Megan has gone?'' Ash asked.

''Yeah she's at home getting ready for her journey around Janto,'' Karen said.

''Does she want to go around Janto alone?'' Ash asked.

''Yup, she said she wants to go around alone,'' Karen said.

''Ok, so what are you doing to do?'' Ash asked.

''I'll be travelling too, as you can see,'' Karen said, as she pointed at a blue backpack on the ground.

''Do you want to travel with me?'' Ash said.

''Me? Travel with you? Sure since it will be quite lonely travelling alone…'' Karen said.

''Great, do you have everything with you?'' Ash curiously asked.

''Yep, I have everything I need to explore the Janto…,'' Karen said.

''Ok, let's go then!'' Ash said, as he started walking off.

''Hey wait up!'' Karen said, as she grabbed her bag and ran off to catch up with Ash.

''Do you know which town we are heading to?'' Ash asked.

''Yeah it's Mapois Town,'' Karen said.

''Ok…,'' Ash said. On there way, they seemed to see three pathways to someplace.

''Err, which path?'' Ash asked.

''Umm….this one!'' Karen said, as she pointed at the left path.

''Ok, let's keep going then,'' Ash said, as he headed off in the left path direction. Karen followed. If only a tree wasn't blocking the sign to Mapois Town! They were heading off to the forest, which was highly dangerous. But our friends don't know that! Ash and Karen kept on going until they got to a forest.

''I think that Mapois Town is behind this forest!'' Ash exclaimed, as he entered the dark and gloomy looking forest. Karen stayed well behind Ash, since she didn't have any Pokemon on her and the forest spooked her. Ash kept going until he got to a dead end.

''What!… It's a dead end!'' Ash said.

''I think I chose the wrong path, sorry…,'' Becky said, as she looked at her feet.

''Never mind, let's just go back now…,'' Ash said, but when he turned around he realised that that there was 4 paths in front of him and he couldn't remember which path it was.

''Which path did we take to get here?'' Karen asked.

''I don't know…,'' Ash said, dumbfounded.

''Let's choose this one then!'' Karen said, as she grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him off onto the right path, but all that caused was getting them more lost!

''We are completely lost now…,'' Ash said.

''Char!'' Charid shouted, as he bounced off Ash's shoulder and onto the ground.

''What is it Charid?'' Ash asked.

''Charid!'' Charid shouted, pointing west.

''You think that's the way out of this forest?'' Ash asked.

''Char…,'' Charid said, nodding.

''Well this ways better than nothing…let's go!'' Ash said, as he picked up Charid and put him back on his shoulder. ''Come on!'' Ash said.

''Ok…,'' Karen said. They ran off west until they saw light coming to them. He then ran out of the forest and slowed down.

''Yes! We're out now!'' Ash said, as he stroked Charid's head, with her stroking back with her head.

''Hey look! There's a sign saying that Mapois Town is the path in the middle!'' Karen said, her eyes looking at the sign.

''Then let's go already!'' Ash said, running off onto the middle path.

''Not again!'' Karen protested, as she followed Ash. Soon enough, they got to Mapois Town, but when they were about two metres away from the gate into Mapois Town, a strange guy, around Ash's age appeared and stopped him from getting through.

''Can you move please?'' Ash said politely.

''No, not before you battle me,'' The Mystery Boy said.

''I don't want to battle you, I just want to go through to Mapois Town…,'' Ash said and walked to the gate, but the Mystery Boy pushed him back to where he was.

''You better battle me, or you won't get through,'' The Mystery Boy said.

''No, I don't want to battle you…,'' Ash said.

''…unless you trade me that pretty girl that is standing next to you…,'' The Mystery Boy said.

''I can't do that, she's my friend,'' Ash said. Karen was grateful that she wasn't going to be traded to a stranger.

''Fine, then battle me!'' The Mystery Boy said.

''Fine!'' Ash said and he turned his legendary Hoenn cap backwards.

''Let's go! Go, Bulburoar!'' The Mystery Boy shouted.

''Come on, we can do this Charid!'' Ash shouted out, as his Charid jumped off Ash's shoulder.

''Bulburoar, use tackle!'' The Mystery Boy said.

''Try and dodge it Charid! Then use scratch on it!'' Ash said to Charid. Charid nodded and dodged Bulburoar just on time, then Charid used scratch on Bulburoar. After Charid attacked Bulburoar, Bulburoar got back up with hardly any energy left.

''Go on, use tackle again!'' The Mystery Boy said. So Bulburoar, with all of its strength tried to tackle Charid, but on the last second Bulburoar dropped to the floor, fainted. With anger, The Mystery Boy got Bulburoar back into its Pokeball and ran off without a word to say to Ash. After The Mystery Boy disappeared through the gates, he went up to Charid and got him back onto his favourite spot, his shoulder. He praised Charid, then he went through the gates. Karen was in a trance with Ash. She was starting to like him a lot. So far, he had been nice to her. He was the first person that was better than all her other friends, even better than Buck, her old boyfriend. She still remembered Buck, she couldn't forget about him, he had caused her a lot of pain. She then slowly got into a flashback…

Flashback

Karen was playing with Megan, her twin sister. Suddenly, someone grabbed Megan by her hair. I looked up to find Buck. Megan by now was crying since Buck's grip on her hurt her hair.

''Let go of her Buck!'' Becky shouted out.

''Not until you promise to be my girlfriend!'' Buck said.

''I'll never be your girlfriend, even if you were the last person in the world!'' Karen replied back.

''Well you have to since I won't let go of your sister if you don't!'' Duck said. Karen was beaten, she didn't want her sister to be hurt.

''Ok…you win…just let go of Megan…,'' Karen said, with sadness in her throat.

''Hahahahaha! Your finally my girlfriend, lets start now!'' Buck said, letting go of Megan and took hold of Karen by the waist. He tried to put his lips on her own, but Karen kept struggling and Buck finally gave up. Instead, he slapped her right on the face and spat at her.

''Kiss me or else!'' Beck said, with anger in his eyes.

''Never!'' Karen said and she ran away, her a hurt cheek. She ran home so fast that it only took moments. She got home and ran straight into her room, locking it on the way in. She then leaned on her bed and cried to herself, that was until her Mom came up.

''Karen, sweetie, you alright?'' Mom said.

''Yes…I'm fine…,'' Karen said, taking in her sobs with one gulp.

''That's good, since your going on your Pokemon Journey tomorrow. Megan will come back from the Kanto League tomorrow to, so I want you say bye to her before you leave…,'' Said Mom, and she left Karen.

''Hopefully, I won't meet Buck on my journey…,'' Karen whispered and went into deep slumber.

Flashback ends…

''You alright Karen? You been standing on the same spot for ten minutes,'' Ash said.

''Huh? I have?'' Karen said, looking at Ash right in the eye.

''Yeah, come on, I'm starving!'' Ash said, with hunger. Ash's stomach started to moan for food and also Karen's.

''Yeah I'm hungry too,'' Karen said, with hunger in her voice this time.

''Then let's go!'' Ash said and he ran off into Mapois Town with speed.

''Not again…,'' Karen said, but she was willing to run to the Pokemon Center for some lunch, she was starving! So she ran off with two things in her mind, food and Ash…

To Be Continued…

I hope you liked this so far, haven't been writing for a while…anyways R&R please!

Blackhammer


End file.
